I liked it
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: Look Sweets it's like this okay… He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face "I asked her and she said no. Now I have to wait?" Tag for rocker in the rinse ever so slight spoiler ...for this episode


A/N: I find it hard to believe Sweets is not asking more questions about why Booth is "moving on".

All credit goes to Hart Hanson and Fox productions.

**I LIKED IT**

Dr. Lance Sweets watched her as stood up from the counter, and laid down enough cash to pay for all three of their meals.

"Bones?"

"It's my turn Booth and since Dr. Sweets, is with us he will befit this time."

Constantly fascinated by the inter-personal actions by the FBI agent and the anthropologist Dr. Sweets, remained quite instead of disrupting their dialog by offering to pay for his own food.

"Bones?"

"Don't start Booth, you paid for lunch last time, and you brought coffee and bagels, when you picked me up this morning."

"I though you hated bagels." Sweets comment earned him an evil glare from Booth, and he chastised him self for actually speaking out loud.

"Alright…Alright Bones, but drinks are on me when we solve this thing. Okay?"

She smiled and looked directly into her partner eyes. Dr. Sweets, was surprised to notice that she seemed almost relieved or grateful by their future engagement.

"I like our celebratory drinks."

Sitting up just a little bit straighter, before leaning toward her "I do too ,Bones, I do too."

"Well then I'd better get back to the lab. You'll call me if you find out anything right?" She asked hopeful.

After several attempts of getting her arm into the sleeve of her dark blue spring coat Booth, finally stood up and untwisted the material allowing her to easily slip into her jacket. "I'll call you Bones, as soon as I know something."

"Thanks Booth" She replied as she started to make her way to the door.

"Be careful Bones!"

Sweets smiled as he watched her look over her shoulder grin and nod her head to her over protective friend.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan."

"You're welcome Dr. Sweets" she said over the jingling of the bells the hung on the door as she exited the diner.

Turning back toward the last of his meal Sweets wondered if he'd get any indication from the agent and friend about the obvious change in the relationship of his patients over the last week.

He watched Booth stair straight ahead completely lost in his thoughts, and was surprised when the he said calmly "I asked her."

"You asked her what?"

"I asked her to give us a chance."

"So I'm guessing the fact that you've entered into a social contract with Dr. Bryer, it didn't go too well with Dr. Brennan."

Not really sure why he was discussing this with Sweets in the first place. Maybe it was because Sweets had pushed him too move things along. "It went exactly as expected, Sweets exactly."

"Really?"

"Yes really …." He stared into his almost empty coffee cup "If I hadn't been prepared it would have completely destroyed me, but you know me Sweets I'm always prepared."

His laugh was hollow and the agent seemed far away "Booth, you can't be prepared for the human factor."

Sweets couldn't help, but notice he looked sad, but relieved "I don't understand. You told Dr. Brennan that you are in love with her, which you obviously are. Then after what… Three or four years you start to date someone else with in two weeks? I'm more than a little confused here."

"I asked her to give us a chance." He had known better than to make the declaration of love to her that night "She did just what I knew she would do, she freaked out and said she couldn't."

"And you okay with this?"

"Do I look okay, Sweets?" He asked sharply knowing the profiler already knew he wasn't.

"Dr. Brennan, was completely over compensating when she was talking about you're relationship with Catherine."

"I'm not in a relationship with Catherine!" his voice rising "We went out twice and one of those two times, was a behind the scenes tour of the aquarium. What do you mean over compensating?"

"Her excessive need to talk about Catherine; I bet she's brought her up often."

Booth nodded and Sweets, took that as a yes, as well as permission to continue.

"She is feeling inferior, guilt, or even inadequacy and all this leading to an exaggerated attempt to overcome the feeling."

"Bones feeling inferior or inadequate, I don't think so." He knew some of what Sweets said was correct, but he was not sharing Bones secrets with the kid. "You do know we are talking about Temperance Brennan, **_Miss, you should be impressed with me_**…Right?" He could not help but chuckle.

"I know, I know Booth, but listen she is trying to make herself believe that she is happy for you and Catherine."

"If you really want to help Sweets, tell me something I don't know?" suggested the agent as he stood up from the counter.

Not really sure of what to say he just got up and followed Booth out of the diner.

Collecting his thoughts as he stepped out onto the busy street "Booth I …"

"Look Sweets, it's like this okay… He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face "I asked her and she said no. Now I have to wait?"

"You're waiting by starting a relationship with someone else?

"Exactly"

"Catherine?" The physiologist was truly confused.

"She is a nice person and I like her Sweets, but there is nothing serious going on. Okay?

"Because you're waiting?"

"See there… you figured it out Sweets, I knew you would."

Sweets started feeling the overwhelming confusion that was strictly associated with both the anthropologist and this particular agent. He realized they were close to the Hover building and that soon Booth would clam up and pretend the conversation never happened. "I think it's important for you to remember that although she is suppressing her feelings Dr. Brennan, is in love with you, and if she sees you with another woman she is going to display signs of jealousy I would even expect rude or irrational behavior.

At his warning Dr. Sweets seen a confidence in his friend that he suspected had been missing for quite awhile.

"Well Sweets, you know how woman are."

"I know how Dr. Brennan is." Sweets really did not want to discuss her violent tendencies.

"Yeah me too" said Booth with a laugh as they started up the steps to the FBI headquarters. "Bones loves dolphins, did you know that?"

Not really sure what the significance "No Booth I didn't know that". Surprised the he was still talking as they neared the doors. "She does, believe it or not she even has a small collection of statues and figurines it's very personal and important to her."

"Interesting"

"No that's not interesting Sweets," Complained Booth as he rolled his eyes and reached to open the heavy glass doors. "What is interesting is when she seen the dolphins on this tie that Catherine gave me." running his hands over the tie remembering the look on her face "she basically told me it was ridicules."

"See I told you she could be very possessive or jealous." Sweets sounded so excited.

"Oh she was jealous." confirmed Booth knowingly as he pushed the call button for the elevator.

Ever the physiologist Sweets couldn't help but ask "How did that make you feel?"

Running his hands over the tie again and smiling he had to admit "I liked it."

When the elevator doors opened Sweets knew the conversation was over, but with this new insight he was convinced the relationship with Booth and Bones had just officially began.

**Reviews are so nice...and have been so few lately...consider hitting the...button and telling me what you think**.


End file.
